


June 30, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a late evening when Amos glowered.





	June 30, 2005

I never created DC canon.

It was a late evening when Amos glowered and used a tentacle to defeat a territorial creature before Supergirl remembered it was her bedtime.

THE END


End file.
